Teardrops on the Window
by zac'sgirl27
Summary: Elizabeth begins to wonder if anyone will fall in love with her. What would happen if her suspicions where quickly reversed by someone she never knew she had feelings for? Oneshot! THIS IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LONG! please read..thanks!


It was the second day of Elizabeth's stay at Netherfield, and to her great dismay, it was raining. Actually it was pouring and it had been doing so all day. As a result, Elizabeth was confined to the spacious rooms of Mr. Bingley's home.

And to Elizabeth's great dismay, she was stuck watching Caroline who was intentionally flirting with Mr. Darcy, who was at the present moment writing a letter and trying his very best to ignore Caroline politely. Mr. Bingley was upstairs with Jane, and had been there ever since lunch.

Wanting to escape the conscious watch of Caroline and Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth made up the excuse that she needed some exercise and was going to walk around the house. The only response she got from Caroline was a curt nod and glare, but Mr. Darcy looked at her straight in the eyes and looked at her longingly to stay. Slightly shocked from his reaction to her announcement, Elizabeth proceeded to leave the room.

As Elizabeth was walking through the grand halls of the Bingley house, she could hear the rain from outside, knocking on the roof as if asking for entrance. The gloomy day seemed to fall over the house with a gloomy gray feel. Nothing seemed to lift her spirits, though try as she might to keep her thoughts positive.

Elizabeth soon found a room, far from where she had been, and crept into it silently, as if there was someone searching for her. She sat on the soft window seat and stared into the rain that was pounding on the window. As she did so, her mind began to wander. She thought of her uneventful day, and how she thirsted for a good book to read. Then she thought of how Mr. Bingley volunteered to keep Jane company through the afternoon so Elizabeth could have some time to herself. Seeming how it was obvious that Bingley wanted to be with Jane and not wanting to say no to him, Elizabeth graciously accepted, but soon found she wished she was in the presence of her sister.

A thought then came into her wandering mind. Would someone ever think of her as Mr. Bingley did of Jane? Would she ever find the love that she felt so deprived of? If only she was as pretty as Jane. _Now wa__it Elizabeth, remember how you were supposed to__ never compare myself to Jane. It is something I cannot change, so I will just have to face it._ Elizabeth sighed in frustration with herself. Her mind continued to tick with thoughts. Maybe she somehow scared off all the men. Maybe she really will end up an old maid. She thought she had come to the conclusion of that, but deep down she felt that there must be someone out there for her.

In complete and utter confusion, Elizabeth started to cry, not knowing why. She could not remember the last time she had cried, but she felt she needed to get it all out.

It was 3:00 and Mr. Darcy had finally escaped the traps of Miss Caroline. But as he is walking down the hall, making his way to the library, a sound entered his ears. It was a faint, but clear noise. Mr. Darcy, being curious, started to walk toward the noise. As he got closer, he could tell that someone was crying. He walked up to the door that the sound was coming from and stopped. The door was open slightly. He carefully opened it up and peeked around it.

Mr. Darcy gasped softly when he saw Miss Elizabeth sitting on the window seat crying her precious eyes out. The thought came to him that he should go and comfort her, but he held back. Should he go over to her or just leave her alone? Suddenly his heart started to ache when she started to cry even harder. His feet start to move, unknowingly towards her. He cautiously kneeled down beside her.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

Mr. Darcy used all his will power to not touch her shaking body. Her head slowly started to look up, fully realizing who it was. There eyes locked, and they become lost in each other and their thoughts.

Mr. Darcy gazed into her eyes. He could feel himself being surrounded by golden sunshine that seemed to be coming from her warm, golden chocolate eyes. Never had he seen such a beautiful woman. And to see her hurting made him want to reach out and take her in his arms and make it all go away. In such a short amount of time, she had woven a feeling into him that he could not remove.

Elizabeth seemed to absolutely melt under his intense blue eyed gaze. She could feel herself swimming in his passionate ocean blue eyes. She had never noticed how utterly attractive he was, let alone his eyes. The heat coming from his body seemed to radiate off him and soak into her cold skin. She suddenly felt the need and want to be closer to his warm body, and to feel his strength surround her. The lady part of Elizabeth abruptly came out and stopped her daydream.

Elizabeth turned toward the window again, trying to avoid the feelings that were beginning to surface from her heart.

"Miss Elizabeth, what is troubling you?" he said in a gentle and comforting voice. Elizabeth did not answer right away, but soon felt that she owed an explanation to the man who was trying ever so hard to comfort her.

"I was having a battle with my feminine problems." Elizabeth answered timidly, still not looking at him. This quite confused Mr. Darcy, so he took the chance and inquired further as to what she meant.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"I'm afraid if I tell you, you would only laugh or criticize me."

This statement hit Mr. Darcy hard. Did she really think this way of him? Suddenly his emotions overcame his mind. He reached out and took her dainty hand into his and spoke directly to her.

"I would never do such a thing to you. And never would I want you to think that I would."

Elizabeth, who was slightly taken aback by his actions and words, did not answer, so Mr. Darcy continued.

"I would be able to help you more if you could tell me what is upsetting you, Miss Elizabeth." He asked once more, even more tenderly than before.

Before Elizabeth answered, she began to wonder why he is being so considerate and thoughtful towards her. Then she noticed that he is still holding her hand, and realized that she enjoyed feeling his warmth. The wind knocked against the window, bringing Elizabeth back to the present. She then remembered that Mr. Darcy was patiently waiting for her reply. She took in a deep breath, but it came out shaky as she began.

"Well, IstartedthinkingaboutJaneandBingleyandthenstartedtowonderifanyonewillfallinlovewithmeand thenthoughtmaybeifIwasprettier, and by that time I started to cry." Elizabeth took another deep breath after she finished. Mr. Darcy felt even more lost than he was before.

"I didn't quite catch all of that." He said simply.

Elizabeth, looked at his confused eyes then turned toward the window, remembering her awful woes, and against her will, started to cry once more. It felt as if the rain was actually pouring down on her, beating her around. But then she froze when she felt a soft finger gently stroke her cheek. Her crying subsided and she closed her eyes as she felt the finger change into a hand, slowly caressing her face and even more slowly making its way down her neck. The intensity and warmth of his hand seemed to course through ever fiber of her being. The alone and coldness of her soul seemed to thaw as Mr. Darcy's hand tenderly continued to stroke her face. Suddenly Elizabeth sensed Mr. Darcy very close to her when sweet, warm breath crashed down on her neck. A gasp escaped her mouth when an almost imaginary kiss touched the skin of her neck. Mr. Darcy continued to kiss her neck and jaw line, while continuing to clasp her hand and using the other hand to softly touch the other side of her face.

Just when Elizabeth was about to give into this Mr. Darcy that she had never seen before, he pulled back and dropped his hand from her face. His hand was still holding hers tightly. Mr. Darcy looked up into her eyes and held them in a connection. Elizabeth melted once more under his gaze.

_She looks so stunning in the faint light of the window._ As he continued to stare at her, he wondered how he had never noticed how entrancing her eyes were. Her delicate and petite hand seemed to fit perfectly in his. It felt as if a magical spell was being cast upon him. And it felt so incredible; he hoped it would never go away.

Elizabeth was once again amazed at how attractive Mr. Darcy really was. How could she hate a man such as this? He seemed so worried and concerned about her; it almost seemed to stun her completely. But she so enjoyed having him caress her as he had done.

They were both brought out of their trances when the Grandfather clock chimed 8:00. Feeling quite embarrassed, Elizabeth stood up and put her back to him. But it wasn't long before she felt a large and comforting hand on her arm, urging her to turn around. When she turned around, she couldn't move away, because Mr. Darcy was standing very close to her, gazing at her lovingly. Elizabeth could feel her knees go weak, and she breathed heavily as she leaned against the wall for support. His eyes were searching her once again, yet this time they stopped on her lips. Her heart skipped a beat as Mr. Darcy stepped closer to her. He was so close that she could practically feel his intoxicating breath on her face. He slowly leaned down, and Elizabeth's eyes slid shut as he captured her lips with his.

She was in complete bliss. His arms wrapped swiftly around her and he pulled her closer to him. Her arms crept up and around his neck, the ends of his hair tickling her fingers. He slowly kissed her more passionately, tasting her sweet lips with his own. He took the chance and opened his mouth slightly. A small gasp escaped Elizabeth as she felt his action. She willingly gave in and opened her mouth as well, feeling his tongue flick across her lips.

"Mr. Darcy?" someone called from outside in the hall. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy immediately broke apart and stepped away from each other. They could hear footsteps coming upstairs. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy as he looked at her. Elizabeth longed to be in his arms again.

"Mr. Darcy!" came from outside again, but louder. Mr. Darcy knew he had to go, but he didn't want to the leave the presence of the gorgeous creature in front of him. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He quickly took her in his arms, kissed her, and then left the room. Elizabeth stood there in a daze. She walked over to the window seat and sat down. The rain was coming down harder, but she could only see the light in a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

**a/n****: here's the story I was telling everyone about. I hope you like it. I don't think it was as good as the last one, but oh well. ****LOL.**** Please tell me what you think. Thanks!)**


End file.
